


Warmth of the Sun

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Bingo, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-10 23:46:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Rose lies dying from a werewolf bite, Damon conjures up a sunny dream world for her. For the hurt/comfort bingo prompt 'bites'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth of the Sun




End file.
